blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusher/Gallery/Season 2 (1-10)
Fired Up! S2E1 Pickle calls out to Crusher.png S2E1 Crusher "Be there in a second".png S2E1 Crusher making a pizza.png S2E1 Crusher puts his pizza in the oven.png S2E1 Crusher turns the oven on.png S2E1 Crusher "Time to slide".png S2E1 Blaze to Crusher "Your turn".png S2E1 Crusher ready to slide.png S2E1 Crusher loses his balance.png S2E1 Crusher comes down the slide.png S2E1 Crusher flies off the slide.png S2E1 Crusher crashes into a rack of tires.png S2E1 Crusher groaning.png S2E1 Tire hits Crusher on the head.png S2E1 Crusher "A fire?!?".png S2E1 Crusher covers his eyes.png S2E1 Crusher panics.png S2E1 Blaze "Line up and follow me".png S2E1 Everyone follows Blaze out.png S2E1 Crusher comes out of the garage.png S2E1 Everyone made it out.png S2E1 Monster Machines amazed by firefighters.png S2E1 Pickle "Those firefighters are so brave".png S2E1 Crusher "Was it a fire?".png S2E1 Crusher really worried.png S2E1 Fire Chief shows what made the smoke.png S2E1 Pickle "Isn't that the pizza you were making?".png S2E1 Crusher shocked to see the burnt pizza.png S2E1 Crusher "I can't eat it now!".png S2E1 Pickle eats the burnt pizza.png S2E1 Pickle "Crunchy".png S2E1 Blaze taking off.png S2E1 Blaze's friends wish him luck.png S2E1 Crusher playing with a ball.png S2E1 Crusher "It's not fair".png S2E1 Crusher knocking his ball away.png S2E1 Pickle "But you can".png S2E1 Pickle "Rescue a cat that's stuck in a tree".png S2E1 Crusher "But where am I gonna find a cat".png S2E1 Pickle gets out a cat costume.png S2E1 Crusher "Pickle, what are you doing?".png S2E1 Pickle "I'm pretending".png S2E1 Pickle putting on an act.png S2E1 Crusher "I will rescue you".png S2E1 Crusher puts a ladder in place.png S2E1 Crusher starting to climb.png S2E1 Crusher still climbing.png S2E1 Ladder starting to crack.png S2E1 Ladder breaks.png S2E1 Crusher lands in the mud.png S2E1 Crusher lying in the mud.png S2E1 Pickle still in the tree.png S2E1 Crusher keeping up the act.png S2E1 Crusher gets out a bouncy rescue net.png S2E1 Crusher about to use the rescue net.png S2E1 Crusher bounces on the net.png S2E1 Crusher bounces higher.png S2E1 Crusher bounces even higher.png S2E1 Crusher bounces past Pickle.png S2E1 Crusher bouncing too high.png S2E1 Crusher lands in the mud again.png S2E1 Pickle still "stuck" in the tree.png| S2E1 Pickle "I'm still waiting to be rescued".png S2E1 Crusher giving up.png S2E1 Crusher lamenting to himself.png S2E1 Pickle "Not everything".png S2E1 Crusher "What else is there?".png S2E1 Pickle "...catching me!".png S2E1 Crusher "Catching you?!".png S2E1 Crusher frantic.png S2E1 Pickle crashes into Crusher.png S2E1 Pickle to Crusher "You saved me".png S2E1 Iris out on Crusher and Pickle.png Dino Dash S2E2 Crusher pushing through leaves.png|''Crusher is having a problem of his own.'' S2E2 Crusher "What are we doing here?".png S2E2 Crusher doesn't see Pickle.png S2E2 Pickle comes out of hiding.png S2E2 Pickle "Meet my new friend Fluffy".png S2E2 Crusher "Who's that?".png S2E2 Pickle "Come out, Fluffy!".png S2E2 Crusher feels the ground shake.png S2E2 Water rippling in puddle.png S2E2 Crusher nervous.png S2E2 Fluffy appears behind Crusher.png S2E2 Crusher shocked to see Fluffy.png S2E2 Crusher "It's a t-rex!".png S2E2 Pickle "Fluffy's a very friendly tyrannosaurus".png S2E2 Pickle gets on a rock.png S2E2 Fluffy doing a roll.png S2E2 Pickle "Good!".png S2E2 Fluffy roars in Crusher's face.png S2E2 Crusher disgusted by Fluffy's bad breath.png S2E2 Crusher says "Fluffy, sit".png S2E2 Fluffy about to sit on Crusher.png S2E2 Crusher being sat on.png S2E2 Pickle "Good Fluffy".png S2E2 Crusher displeased.png S2E2 Crusher, Fluffy and Pickle in the jungle.png S2E2 Pickle "Look what Fluffy can do".png S2E2 Crusher "All right...".png S2E2 Crusher denies.png S2E2 Crusher gets a big stick.png S2E2 Crusher throws the big stick at Fluffy.png S2E2 Crusher "Okay...".png S2E2 Crusher gets a bigger stick.png S2E2 Crusher throws the bigger stick at Fluffy.png S2E2 Crusher getting frustrated.png S2E2 Crusher still won't give up.png S2E2 Crusher gets a giant coconut.png S2E2 Crusher throws the giant coconut at Fluffy.png S2E2 Crusher covered in coconut milk.png S2E2 Crusher "Yuck!".png S2E2 Fluffy licks Crusher.png S2E2 Crusher "Double yuck".png S2E2 Fluffy licks Crusher again.png S2E2 Crusher disgusted with Fluffy.png S2E2 Crusher and Pickle waiting for Fluffy.png S2E2 Fluffy returns with a ball.png S2E2 Pickle "Look at this".png S2E2 Crusher "Dinosaurs can't play fetch".png S2E2 Pickle "Fluffy can".png S2E2 Pickle gives Crusher the ball.png S2E2 Crusher throws the ball far.png S2E2 Crusher "I told you".png S2E2 Fluffy comes back with the ball.png S2E2 Pickle praises Fluffy; Crusher gets annoyed.png S2E2 Crusher holds the ball again.png S2E2 Crusher about to throw the ball "so far away".png S2E2 Ball thrown far away.png S2E2 Ball lands next to Crusher.png S2E2 Fluffy stomping toward Crusher.png S2E2 Fluffy jumps on Crusher again.png S2E2 Fluffy catches the ball.png S2E2 Crusher in defeat.png S2E2 Pickle "Good fetching, Fluffy".png S2E2 Crusher annoyed.png S2E2 Fluffy gives Crusher another lick.png S2E2 Crusher disgusted again.png S2E2 Fluffy licks Crusher one more time.png S2E2 Iris out on Crusher.png Truck or Treat! Race to the Top of the World Monster Machine Christmas Knight Riders Cattle Drive Darington to the Moon! Piggy 500 Spark Bug Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Crusher waving to the crowd.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Crusher "I can play truckball with my eyes closed!".png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E2 Crusher gets a big stick.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E19 Crusher speeds into the giant loop.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E10 Crusher utterly disgusted at the grass food.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E19 Crab pops out of Crusher's sandwich.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Crusher "Now this looks like".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E12 Crusher slides into the goal.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries